


[Podfic of] Taking Turns Dancing With Maria

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, not adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[9:55] Author's Summary: Families share things. It's cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Taking Turns Dancing With Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Turns Dancing With Maria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246909) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> This fic is hilarious and the best and brings me great joy and many giggles. So, podfic! 
> 
> That is indeed a Cuisinart DCC-2000 Coffee on Demand Coffeemaker in the coverart. Because families share things, but every household needs their own coffeemaker. 
> 
> [Coffee. ON DEMAND. ](http://www.mychemicalromance.com/blog/gerard/my-coffee-setup)

**Length**  9:55

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Taking%20Turns%20Dancing%20With%20Maria.mp3) (right-click save)


End file.
